brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Reopening chat
Well, it isn't long since the last forum was closed, but I think that since then we've been able to solve the logging problem, so let's look at reopening chat. So, some things need to be different. Here are my thoughts: *Elected chat moderators. I'll add a section to BP:URR. *Whenever a chat moderator makes a ban, they record it on a page. Mythrun has set up an example on Brickipedia:Chat. *Mythrun has also make the log bot work from what I know, so we can have public logs of conversations in chat. This does not apply to private ones. Sound good? 22:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Support, IF all of this can be done. Also, Question: does not recording the reason for a ban constitute removal of the rights? :...No, why would recording a reason remove their rights? Which rights are you referring to, chatmod? 22:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Does Not recording a reason equal removal of chatmod rights. Yeah, I probably could have been clearer. :::I'd say yes, if they don't leave the entry then their rights can be removed without question. Obviously let them know first, though. Also, I think that all current chatmod rights should be removed so we can start fresh. 22:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Here here. Although... Will admins still have automatic chatmod? That woudl kinda defeat the purpose. :::::Yes, of course. If we can't trust our admins then we have a huge problem anyways. 22:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::True. *Support - CJC 22:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Support. I had a list of chat mods on a piece of paper before.... I an remember: *Me *Mythrun *Ajr... *Mr.M *CGCJ sadly *FB -- 22:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I was a chatmod too. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 19:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support.' I am a chat mod, I haven't had to kickban anyone yet, although there was a situation that CM4S said I handled wrong, even though I told the guilty parties to desist, which they did. 23:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Where can the logs be seen? 23:02, December 18, 2011 (UTC) * Support only if all points can be done (as per Cligra) 00:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Point' Whenever someone is blocked, it appears in the RC as an IP blocking them. Anyone know anything about this? * Comment - Since all bans should be listed on the page, does that mean all bans prior to the reopening of chat should be removed? - CJC 09:38, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oppose - as Mythrun said here, the logbot is not working. 19:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::He told me not two days ago that he had got it to work >_> - Still, we can work on the log bot and I think that good chatmods are more of a solution than logging. 23:06, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' Even if the logbot isn't working, I think that the first two should be enough, though I think some current moderators should be reviewed or even voted on first. 20:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Supprot' Unless we get better chat mods that are first reviewed and voted on first. 20:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' If you don't like chat, then don't get on it. 23:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Support.' Per Darth Henry. EDIT: Please hurry up! I'm beginning to suffer withdrawal symptoms! (exaggerated only slightly) 23:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' The chat was a place where people could interact with each other. PS Would I still have Chat Mod rights? (This does not effect my vote in any way shape or form.) Agent Swipe(talk) Okay, this has been open a while now. Verdict? I would say reopen it but take away all chatmod rights and reassign them to good users. 16:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *I'd say review and vote current chatmods before reopening chat. 16:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :*Sounds good. :*The only problem is-how do we determine who is currently a chatmod? :By removing all chat mod rights and then giving them back only to the deserving users. We could also have a pae listing all chat mods. 17:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No, that's the problem. How do we find out who everyone who's a chatmod is currently? ::: Hmmmm no idea but i know most of them. 17:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think that we'll have to add something to the side (like where the contest things is) and say that all chatmods interested in retaining their rights have to reapply somewhere before chat is open. Users with Chat Mod rights have is shown up on their page, but I don't know if there is another way to determine them. But Darth henry is right, we should have a list of them somewhere, not that I think we do. 17:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::We could create a blog, or send out messages to find the chat mods, I guess. 17:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *This page should work. If not, just re-enable the extension for a while to find out. The rights are still there, and were not removed upon disabling of chat. 19:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *: There isn't a "chatmod" section there suprisingly. You would expect there to be. Strange... *::You would only expect there to be if chat was enabled.. - CJC 20:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *::::It didn't work for me. Anybody else? If not, I guess we'll have to temporarily reneable chat. 20:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *:::::You can't view chatmod stuff without chat enabled. You can't even see chatmod in Special:Userrights. Vote is per Berrybrick- decide on chatmods in the beginning, then start the chat up again (otherwise we'd have no chatmods in the beginning admins are there a lot) 22:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I know what happened before but I was wondering if I could be a chat moderator again. What I said before was wrong but on the other hand I wasn't told how I was supposed to act. I was told only "to block people who spam and disrupt the chat" and when I said what I said I wasn't even given a warning. I have now read the page telling chat mods how to act and that is why I am asking again. I will be more impartial to race, religion and sexual issues and I understand that they are sensitive issues so I won't bring them up. 22:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Feel free to nominate yourself when we open the nominations. Campaigning here won't do much, and it draws away from the discussion on whether or not to re-enable chat. 23:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) **So, when are we going to temporarily renable chat, to find the mods? 00:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ***Done, and removed rights. 00:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ****Okay. Good. 00:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the problem was the ChatMods, it was the other users who "weren't doing anything wrong". It really turns people away, specifically new users. When you're new you normally go check out the chat, and when they got on, a large group of certain people that where typically on where extremely quick to tell them how much they hated them. IMO, it was ruining Brickipedia. That's just what I think. IDK even know if this is the right place to say it. :P Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) :Should we have a policy on this? Telling people to play nice or else be blocked? Not much, but it took me less than a minute to come up with it, so it is flawed and needs somebody else to think over. 00:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::No, that's what we need. A policy saying to be nice, or else be immediately banned, and if continued after being told to stop, then to be blocked. Also some better ChatMods would help... no offense to the old ones. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) * Discussion is slowing, so I have added a chat moderator section to BP:URR - CJC 20:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) * So... reopen chat with elected chat mods and reasons for banning? **I think we'll need some Mods first, unless there is going to be an admin on at all times for two weeks or so. 17:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *** So... forum for electing mods? ****I added a mod section to BP:URR two days ago, but no one has responded. - CJC 18:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *****Add a notcie to the side? 18:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ******Yeah, in place of the contest one, because that ends tonight. ******* Sounds good. I can create the forum, if you want. Rules for chat Let's also set out some guidelines for what type of behaviour in chat is considered disruptive. I'd say: *Grossly insulting behaviour, even as a joke. *Excessive swearing. *Obvious trolling/harassment/advertising. For the first two, I'd say a warning and then a kickbn of some length (recorded on the bans page). For the last, automatic kickban :D! Please discuss... 01:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *Agreed, except for automatic kickbanning for adveritsing, that's not as obviously wrong to a newcomer. I think we could spare a warning for that. 01:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *:There's a difference between "Please check out this forum; I need opinions" and "Hi guys, I'm starting a new project and I'd like you to help out if you're interested" and "Sup everyone, read my (useless) blog and comment on it because I'm lonely," even though they're all advertising. FB100Z • talk • 01:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *::What about doing it excessivly (advertising that is)? 01:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *:::Depends on how excessive it is and how disruptive the excess is. Moderators should ucs and use their own discretion as to whether someone is innocently asking for help with something or using disruptive tactics to get attention. FB100Z • talk • 01:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *::::I'm sure we could find a couple moderators with common sense. 02:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *:::::I think another rule should be respecting users. If they ask you not to use a certain phrase or word, and the other user keeps doing it, then it should be considered trolling. There is a point though that they can keep doing it if the user requesting is just going crazy, and making problems. I have a couple good ideas for ChatMod. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Requirements for ChatMod? I think if there's some decent requirements for ChatMod, then it could help a lot. Not only would it not let any users who have a lot of friends, but a really bad personality get in there, I think it could also help pick users for ChatMod. I think the edit requirement should be extremely low, but the requirement on their personality be really high. I know there's enough good users here to fill up all the positions needed. Also, it would be determined by an admin whether or not they are as good as the requirements, not users. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) * That is how it used to work. (As in, they request, an admin says yes or no). - CJC 14:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * How do you rate someone on their personality? 14:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *One of the big things I was thinking of would be if they had ever showed hatred (in the past 2 or 3 months) torward another person or community, then that would be a good hint they're not ready for the job. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) *Please don't make requirements for RfRs objective...that just doesn't work. ("You can't be a chatmod because you called someone a jerk x'' days ago, where ''x is one less than a multiple of seven. It's in the requirements, §5B.48.") Anyways, personality is not what we're looking for, but past behavior, just like an RfA. The candidate should, through past interactions, have shown maturity, respect, the ability to discern newbies and trolls, and the ability to handle disruptive activity calmly without reacting emotionally. Simple as that. FB100Z • talk • 01:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) * (unrelated to this section) about chatmod noms- do they really need to go any longer than a week? It's not like it's a request for admin rights. Also, is the chatlogger functioning/ready to go? 08:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) *:The chatlogger function isn't ready to go yet, and it might not ever be - regardless, I think that we should go ahead with this. I'll contact the person who made it and see if they'd be willing to update it so it works. 17:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) *::When will we have Chat back? -- 03:55, January 9, 2012 (UTC)